He Died by my hands
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele morreu. Ele foi morto. Não pelas de um inimigo. Por suas próprias. x UZUMAKI NARUTO/HYUUGA HINATA, presente para Little English Rose x


Betado por Srta. Abracadabra /o/

_Naruto não me pertence... Mas a Akatsuki será minha!!!!!!! -risada maligna-_

_o título original era "Die by my hands" mas ia ficar "Morra pelas minhas mãos" e isso eu não quero... Mas dá uma boa SasuNaru..._

**_Notas:_**

_-NaruHina maligna_

_-Final hiper triste_

_-Eu odeio NaruHina_

_-Vou fazer uma SasuNaru sim n.n_

_-Pudim! (esqueça isso, só coloquei pra ficar 5 avisos certinhos i.i)_

**

* * *

**

**Died by my hands**

Começara a chover. O sangue que jorrava era levado pela água que caía. O corpo imóvel à frente dela perdia ainda mais seu calor, embora seu chakra continuasse enorme. A máscara da ANBU quebrada revelava um rosto loiro delicado e sereno.

Uzumaki Naruto estava morto. E a pessoa que lhe dera esse fim ainda estava a sua frente, o encarando com olhos vidrados e as mãos tremendo. A roupa justa da ANBU revelava a todos o corpo que Hyuuga Hinata aparentava não ter, com suas antigas roupas.

Ela o matara. E de uma forma fria. Fechou os olhos, derramando lágrimas. Sua máscara escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no chão, sendo manchada com a lama. Esfregou os olhos e observou a mão que causara todo o sofrimento.

Virou-se e foi embora, a passos lentos. Deixou o corpo do loiro para qualquer um que o encontrasse, não estava interessada nele. Fechou os olhos novamente relembrando a cena.

_A libertação da Kyuubi; o ataque sobre si; a morte rápida por aquela kunai; a expressão chocada pelo que fizera e pelo que conseguira. No fim era apenas um corpo humano, não uma arma._

Ele nunca a notou. Era sempre distraído, não sentia o mesmo por ela. Queria algo dele, algo que o menino deu a Sakura. Seu amor, que, como o da Hyuuga, nunca foi correspondido. Voltou a andar.

O ciúme por aquela kunoichi não parava apenas no amor dele. Era forte, bonita e a protegida da Hokage.

_Nunca seria como ela._

Nunca queria ser como ela. Por isso tornou-se ANBU. Ficou forte, experiente e ainda não se separou de seus amigos, que também viraram. A melhor equipe, definitivamente.

_E ele não a notou, ainda._

Mas não fez o que fez por ciúme. Fez por sua vila. Para salvá-la de ser novamente massacrado pela Kyuubi. Matou-o de uma forma que nem mesmo Orochimaru ou Itachi conseguiria... E não se arrependia totalmente.

Tratou de pensar em como falaria para a Hokage que Naruto estava morto. Precisava pôr no relatório, afinal. Anos de treinamento e finalmente tornou-se ninja... Incrível.

Enfim chegou a cidade e, ignorando as pessoas cumprimentando, seguiu até a Torre da governante.

- Hokage-sama?

- Hinata! Entre, entre! Onde está Naruto?

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Observava as pessoas à sua frente, sem muita emoção. Estava sendo condecorada por uma Tsunade decepcionada, por salvar sua vila. Era algo muito digno, porém o orgulho vinha com um gosto amargo demais.

Atrás de todos aqueles ninjas e de todas aquelas pessoas, via com clareza os amigos seus e do falecido Naruto. Os olhares de dor, e a amargura sendo representada por lágrimas eram coisas que a morena teria que conviver... Por toda a eternidade.

Não fez discurso. Desceu daquele palco e dirigiu-se para sua casa, sozinha. No instante em que seus pés tocaram o solo Hyuuga, seu pai foi até ela e lhe disse o quanto estava orgulhoso.

_Aquelas palavras não significavam nada._

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Os dias estavam mais lentos e solitários. A luz do sol parecia mais fraca e a da lua mais mortífera. As missões ANBU não eram nada mais que brincadeiras de morte... Desde que ele se fora.

Perdera o contato com seus amigos. Nem nos olhos de seu primo olhava mais. A vida tornara-se tão inútil quanto às folhas das árvores que caíam.

Havia sido uma boa idéia ter matado Naruto? O amor de sua vida? Aquele que tanto desejou ter?

O amigo fiel? O ANBU ideal? A companhia perfeita para uma tarde fria? Ou o cliente do Ichiraku?

Não agüentava mais pensar nisso. Não entendia mais o porquê do mundo, se ele não estava mais lá.

Tinha sido mesmo necessário mata-lo? Será que não deveria ter sido melhor tê-lo deixado destruir sua vila?

Colocou as mãos no rosto. Não havia pensado naquilo! Sua vila era sua vida, assim lhe foi ensinado. Eliminar qualquer ameaça a sua vila, nem que seja seu amigo. Mas a Academia não ensinava a esquecer a pessoa que matara.

Abriu os olhos e observou o pôr-do-sol, aquele conjunto de cores tão enigmáticas... Quanto o sorriso de Uzumaki Naruto.

E então finalmente deu-se conta. Ele estava realmente morto e não havia como revivê-lo. Ele nunca voltaria com aquele sorriso, ou com aquele jeito barulhento. Ele nunca atravessaria aqueles portões enormes, gritando "Datte Bayo"...

_...Ele nunca mais voltaria para ela._

Porque ele havia sido morto...

- Morto pelas minhas mãos. – murmurou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

* * *

_Não me matem... Mas eu queria fazer isso i.i_

_isso tudo foi por culpa da minha amada amiga do MSN... _

_aqui é conhecida como... err... -espera ela achar- ¬¬_

_por isso que eu nunca mudo meu nome XD_

_ah sim n.n_

Little English Rose

_então dedico a ela... e o presente é dela também XD_

_sei que tô devendo uma NaruHina para uma outra pessoa..._

_mas ela disse "Pode ser a Hinata com qualquer um, menos o Sasuke"_

_e assim será 8D_

_essa é minha vingança a NaruHina /o/_

_e minha libertação deste casal!_

_ù.ú/_

_lembrando... EU ODEIO NARUHINA_

_reviews?_


End file.
